


Sister in Law

by buahlemon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Affairs, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buahlemon/pseuds/buahlemon
Summary: Itachi dan Sakura sudah menikah selama setahun. Selama Itachi dinas di luar kota, hanya ada Sasuke dan Sakura saja yang tinggal di rumah. Apa saja yang dilakukan Sasuke terhadap kakak iparnya yang sedang hamil itu?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 4





	Sister in Law

**Author's Note:**

> "NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO. TIDAK ADA KEUNTUNGAN MATERIAL YANG SAYA DAPATKAN DARI PEMBUATAN FANFIC INI."

**Happy Reading ^.^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pagi, Sasuke."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil saat mendengar sapaan hangat dari kakaknya, Itachi Uchiha. "Kuliah pagi?" tanya kakaknya lagi.

"Hn, begitulah," sahut Sasuke ogah-ogahan kemudian duduk di hadapan kakaknya yang sedang memakan sarapannya. Ia kemudian juga ikut mengambil roti tawar yang ada di atas meja dan mengoleskannya dengan selai strawberi.

"Jangan lupa susumu."

Mata Sasuke kemudian melihat kakak iparnya yang sedang menuangkan susu ke dalam gelas dan memberikannya kepada Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, Kak," balas Sasuke kemudian menegak susu berwarna putih tersebut.

Itachi tertawa kecil melihat itu sambil mengisyaratkan istrinya untuk duduk di sebelahnya. "Kau lihat adik iparmu itu, Sakura. Umurnya sudah sembilan belas tahun, tapi gayanya seperti anak kecil. Masih suka minum susu."

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya bosan saat mendengar ejekan kakak kandungnya itu. "Aku masih dalam masa pertumbuhan," balasnya acuh kemudian melanjutkan sarapannya. Ia memperhatikan sepasang suami istri yang baru saja menikah sejak satu tahun lalu itu. Kakaknya terlihat sangat bahagia sambil menerima suapan roti dari istrinya. Ah, Sasuke sudah kebal melihat kemesraan mereka sejak enam bulan lalu.

Sebenarnya alasan Sasuke untuk tinggal serumah dengan kakak dan kakak iparnya adalah karena jarak kampusnya lebih dekat dengan rumah kakaknya jika dibandingkan dengan rumah orang tuanya. Sakura yang merupakan kakak iparnya juga tidak keberatan jika Sasuke tinggal di sana.

Sasuke juga sudah mengenal Sakura sejak perempuan itu berpacaran dengan Itachi. Perempuan berwatak ramah dan ceria itu ternyata mampu meluluhkan hati kakaknya yang dingin itu. Ya, Sasuke menyayangi Sakura seperti ia menyayangi Itachi. Tapi, semenjak sebulan lalu ada debar aneh yang dirasakan laki-laki yang beranjak dewasa itu. Terutama saat ia melihat perut besar Sakura yang sedang mengandung delapan bulan.

"Sayang, jangan mengganggu Sasuke terus. Lanjutkan sarapanmu, jangan sampai kau ketinggalan pesawat," ucapan Sakura berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Pesawat?" tanya Sasuke. "Kak, kau mau pergi ke mana?"

"Ah, benar, aku belum bilang. Aku ada dinas ke luar kota selama tiga hari," terang Itachi. "Titip rumah ya, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengangguk sambil menatap Itachi kemudian beralih menatap Sakura yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Jaga kakak iparmu dan calon keponakanmu juga," tambah Itachi sambil mengelus perut besar Sakura.

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya saat melihat tangan Itachi yang mengelus memutar perut Sakura.

"Hn, kakak tenang saja," sahut Sasuke pada akhirnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke meregangkan ototnya setelah memakirkan motornya di garasi rumah. Dia sebenarnya sudah selesai kuliah sekitar jam lima sore, tapi karena jalanan cukup macet membuatnya sampai di rumah saat hampir pukul enam malam.

Ia segera masuk ke dalam rumah. Saat akan naik ke lantai dua, ia tanpa sengaja melihat kakak iparnya yang sedang tertidur dengan posisi duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Dia bisa sakit," gumam Sasuke yang awalnya ingin membangunkan Sakura. Tapi niatnya berubah saat melihat wanita berambut merah muda itu tertidur dengan perutnya yang membusung.

Mendadak ada rasa aneh di dadanya. Sasuke menelan ludahnya kemudian duduk di sebelah Sakura. Dengan perlahan laki-laki berumur sembilan belas tahun itu menjulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh pelan perut Sakura. Awalnya hanya gerakan naik turun, tapi ia segera mengubahnya dengan gerakan memutar.

Deg! Deg!

Jantung Sasuke berdegup aneh saat ia mengurut perut besar itu. Awalnya hanya satu tangan, tapi sekarang kedua tangannya terus berputar-putar mengelus perut Sakura.

"Hmmnnn..."

Lenguhan Sakura membuat tubuh Sasuke membeku sejenak. Matanya memperhatikan wajah kakak iparnya yang ternyata masih tertidur pulas. Melihat hal tersebut, Sasuke semakin berani menyentuh Sakura.

Pemuda itu mengubah posisinya menjadi bersimpuh di lantai, tepat di depan perut Sakura. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke perut Sakura dan mulai menciumnya sambil terus mengelus perut kakak iparnya itu.

Sasuke tidak sadar entah berapa lama ia melakukan hal itu. Perasaan aneh dan menggebu-gebu yang ia rasakan juga mulai terus membuncak.

"Sepertinya kau sangat ingin bertemu dengan keponakanmu ya?"

"Hh?" Detik itu juga, Sasuke segera menjauhkan wajah dan tangannya dari perut Sakura. Laki-laki itu menengadahkan kepalanya dan dapat melihat kakak iparnya yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. "Kak Sakura bangun?"

"Iya, sudah dari tadi," sahut Sakura. Wanita itu kemudian menaikkan dasternya hingga perutnya yang besar itu terlihat oleh Sasuke. "Kenapa berhenti? Lanjutkan saja. Aku suka dengan caramu menyentuh perutku."

Mata Sasuke melebar melihat reaksi kakak iparnya itu. Dia tadi malah sempat berpikir kalau kakak iparnya ini akan marah atau malah menamparnya. Tapi sekarang yang terpampang di depannya adalah perut bulat Sakura dengan urat-urat biru yang menonjol.

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya saat matanya juga melihat celana dalam putih yang dikenakan Sakura. Mendadak ia merasakan sesak pada bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Sasuke?" panggil Sakura sambil menarik tangan Sasuke agar menyentuhnya kembali.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu kembali memajukan wajahnya dan mencium perut besar Sakura sambil terus merabanya. Dada Sasuke berdesir aneh saat bibirnya bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit perut Sakura.

"Hmm... Huhh..." lenguh Sakura saat Sasuke mengecup setiap jengkal perut Sakura. "Iya, terus seperti itu, Sasuke."

Mata Sasuke kemudian melihat pusar Sakura yang menonjol. Ia kemudian sengaja menjilat pusar tersebut.

"Ah!" desah Sakura. "Dia bergerak."

Sasuke mengangguk sambil menyentuh tonjolan di perut Sakura. "Sepertinya dia suka, Kak."

"Iya, sama seperti aku yang menyukai sentuhanmu."

Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya hingga dapat melihat wajah memerah Sakura. "Kak, tidak apa-apa kita melakukan ini?"

"Hm, asal kau tidak mengatakannya pada Itachi."

Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin menghentikan kegiatan ini, tapi rasa menggebu-gebu di tubuhnya membuatnya ingin terus melanjutkan kegiatan ini. Melihat sinyal hijau dari Sakura, Sasuke menurunkan kecupannya ke vagina Sakura yang masih tertutup celana dalam.

"Ahhh~"

"Kau basah, Kak," ucap Sasuke kemudian menurunkan celana dalam Sakura.

Sasuke dapat melihat lubang peranakan Sakura yang berkedut-kedut meminta disentuh. Tapi fokus Sasuke teralihkan oleh klitroris Sakura. Disedotnya benda berbentuk bulat kecil itu.

"UHHH! Ahhnn..." Sakura menggelinjang geli sambil mendesah erotis.

"Suaramu indah sekali."

Satu jari Sasuke kemudian masuk ke dalam lubang vagina Sakura dan mulai mengocoknya pelan sedangkan tangannya yang lain masih setia mengusap perut Sakura.

"Tambahkan lagi, Sasuke, ahhh... Ah..."

Sasuke mengernyit dan memasukkan tiga jari sekaligus ke dalam vagina Sakura.

"AKH!" Sakura tersentak sambil membusungkan dadanya. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap menatap langit-langit rumah saat kocokan tangan Sasuke semakin cepat. "Iyahh ahh... Ah! Ah! Terus begitu ahh..."

Sasuke kembali mengisap klitoris Sakura. Tangan Sakura tanpa sadar meremas rambut Sasuke untuk menyalurkan kenikmatannya.

"Uhh! Uhh! Akh... A-aku mau," ucap Sakura terbata-bata. "AAAHHHH!" pekik Sakura kencang saat ia merasakan klimaksnya. "Ahnnn..."

"Hmm," Sasuke bergumam sambil menyedot habis cairan vagina Sakura. "Rasanya aneh."

Sakura tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan adik iparnya itu sambil mengatur napasnya.

"Kak, kau seksi sekali," ucap Sasuke saat melihat wajah kemerahan Sakura dengan dadanya yang membusung.

"Nah, sekarang giliranmu. Duduklah di sofa," perintah Sakura.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya bingung tapi tetap menuruti perintah Sakura. Laki-laki yang merupakan adik Itachi Uchiha itu duduk patuh di sofa sambil memperhatikan Sakura yang duduk bersimpuh di lantai menggantikan posisinya.

"Kau bingung?" tanya Sakura sambil menaikkan dasternya dan meloloskannya dari tubuhnya hingga ia hanya mengenakan bra saja.

"Ah? Tidak," sahut Sasuke yang mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura. Sasuke dengan cepat melepaskan resleting celananya dan menurunkan boksernya hingga penisnya yang sudah tegak dapat keluar dari sarangnya.

"Wah, lebih besar dari Itachi," ucap Sakura sambil menyentuh penis Sasuke. Digeseknya bagian puncak penis tersebut hingga membuat Sasuke meringis.

"Sshh..." desis Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum senang mendengar suara Sasuke. Wanita itu kemudian membuka branya agar payudaranya yang besar dan penuh dengan susu itu terlihat di mata Sasuke.

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya kembali saat melihat dada kakak iparnya itu.

"Sepertinya mulutku tidak akan cukup." Sakura segera mengapitkan payudaranya dan menjepit penis Sasuke di tengah-tengahnya.

"Ssh! Ah!" desah Sasuke kaget. Rasanya benar-benar nikmat. Benda kenyal itu terus menggesek dan menekan penisnya yang panas tersebut.

Lidah Sakura juga mulai menjilat ujung penis Sasuke yang dilanjutkan dengan mengemut kepala penisnya.

"Kak... Kak..." racau Sasuke karena saking nikmatnya.

Sakura semakin mempercepat gerakan payudaranya dan mulutnya. Dengan nakal disedotnya kepala penis Sasuke dengan kencang.

"Akh! KAK!" pekik Sasuke sambil meremas bantalan sofa. Wajah Sasuke yang biasanya dingin itu terlihat mulai memerah.

"Jangan ditahan, keluarkan saja," ucap Sakura sebelum kembali menyedot kepala penis Sasuke.

Sasuke masih berusaha menahan klimaksnya. "Ah!"

Sakura tak tinggal diam, wanita itu semakin menjepit penis Sasuke dengan payudaranya.

Merasa sudah di ujung tanduk, punggung Sasuke mulai melengkung dengan kepalanya yang menengadah ke atas. "Ehh AKH AKH!" desah Sasuke akhirnya dengan spermanya yang muncrat membasahi mulut Sakura.

"Hmn!" gumam Sakura kaget saat merasakan tembakan sperma Sasuke di mulutnya. "Uhuk! Uhuk!" Saking banyaknya sperma milik Sasuke bahkan membuat Sakura tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk.

Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung sofa sambil menstabilkan detak jantungnya.

"Kau harus merahasiakan ini, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengangguk sambil melihat Sakura yang sedang merapikan keadaannya dan mulai memakai dalaman serta dasternya kembali. "Dengan satu syarat," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum nakal sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sasuke dan mengecup bibir laki-laki itu sekilas. "Apa?"

"Selama Kak Itachi dinas di luar kota, biarkan aku tidur denganmu."

"Itu hal yang mudah," balas Sakura kemudian berdiri. Wanita itu melangkah ke luar dari ruang tamu tapi kembali membalikkan badannya ke arah Sasuke. "Ah, maksudmu pasti tidur dengan perutku kan?"

"Cih! Sial!" decak Sasuke saat Sakura sudah keluar dari ruang tamu. "Aku ketahuan."

Benar. Sebenarnya yang diinginkan Sasuke bukanlah Sakura, melainkan perut besarnya. Ia ingin sepanjang malam tidur sambil memeluk dan mencium perut bulat kakak iparnya yang menggoda itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**


End file.
